What if We Were Both Romeo
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: The heart wants what the heart wants... but when your heart wants your brothers best friend... things get a tad bit awkward.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi guys this is gonna be my first multi-chapter story. This takes place before Vegas night and Drew and Alli were never together. Sorry this chapters like really short… but good news is I already have the second chapter written and it should be up tomorrow… enough of my rambling and onto the story **

D POV

I sat in history class barely listening as Mr. Perino droned on and on about some dead guys... at least I think that's what he was talking about my mind was more preoccupied with my crush sitting in the last chair in the second row. Little known fact about me... I'm bi... only Adam knows he's so supportive though. I watched the raven haired boy lean down towards his bag and pull out a black sharpie. He must of felt my eyes on him because soon after he turned around his green eyes scanning the room. I quickly pretended to be looking at the board. When he turned around I resumed watching him. God he's Adams best friend I shouldn't be in love with him. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

"Mr. Torres pay attention." Mr. Perino scolded. Almost everyone in the classroom turned towards me including Eli.

I weakly smiled and looked down, "Yes sir."

He called attention back to himself and everyone resumed what they were doing, but the green eyed boys gaze stayed on me I looked up and he smirked before turning around.

"Oh my god that smirk" I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's POV

Dammit he's cute... but I'm about 110% sure he's straighter than a ruler. I have Clare, I have Clare I keep on yelling in my head... but we have grown distant and I'm not sure. If I end it now and explain the situation to her I'm sure she'll understand... last time I tried to explain to a girl that I'm pan she ended up dead. My mind was racing and I felt my heart speed up OH MY GOD I feel like I'm having an anxiety attack. This kind of stuff always happened when I think of Julia and my sexuality

"Mr. Goldsworthy are you okay? You're looking a bit more pale than usual " Mr. Perino asked breaking his speech.

I tried to speak, but my mouth couldn't form words.

"Drew will you take him to the office?" he asked directing his eyes towards the tall tan football player.

"Yes sir" he answered almost enthusiastically. I stood up leaning on my desk for balance as he swerved between desks to come get me. Gently as if he was going to break me he placed his arm around my shoulder and guided me out of the classroom.

Drew's POV

Oh my God... I have my arm around my crush this is the best day of my life... I sound like a 13 year old girl who just meet Justin Bieber or a one direction guy. "Are you okay?" I asked directing my attention to the short pale boy under my arm.

"I guess I was just thinking about stuff that stresses me out really bad," he answered looking down

"like what?" I asked curious... He was so easy to talk.

"Exes, crushes, life, death, the next episode of American idol" he said meaning for the last part to be a joke

"Damn I get so nervous and stressed about American Idol too" I said slightly chuckling.

We soon got to the office but Eli seemed fine

"How about we skip?" he asked turning to me

"Uh sure my mum will get pissed if I skip but I have to be adventurous sometimes" I said flashing my million dollar smile.

"Cool... to Morty" he said pointing to the door like a small child.

"Are you batman?" I asked playing with his childness.

"Only on the weekends" he said with a completely straight face.

We both just stood there looking at each other before laughing our asses off. "Let's skedaddle before either we get caught or I chicken out" I said running towards the door

"Sounds like a plan." I heard him call after me following me out.

**Authors Note: Sorry for another short chapter I'm just trying to put down the basic thoughts they have about each other. To ****Prescott0913: I will try to do better on my grammar and I love Dreli too hence the stories main theme. **

**I'll try to write the next chapter before the week is done a.k.a Friday.**

**Peace, Love, and Glitter,**

** FabulousMisfit**


	3. Chapter 3

Drew's POV

I stood in front of the hearse shocked at Eli's mode of transportation... yeah I knew he drove a death car but I never thought I would actually ride in it.

"You seem a bit," he started suddenly showing up behind me "scared?" he continued whispering in my ear.

"Me? Scared? No…" I answered slightly stuttering

"Good for a second there I thought you'd chicken out" he stated chuckling

"Haha," I laughed weakly "that's a funny thought. How about we get going?"

"Sure" he replied entering the car.

O.o.O

We've only been driving for about five minutes but it seemed like years because the awkward silence hung thick in the air. Another minute or two passed before eli spoke up.

"How about we listen to some music?" he suggested before handing me his iPhone.

"Sure…" I trailed off scrolling through his music library trying to find a band I've heard of. Asking Alexandria? Who the hell is Alexandria and are you asking her out or something? Escape the Fate? Isn't that like impossible? Black Veil Brides? Don't brides wear white veils? Falling in Reverse? Isn't that like jumping or flying? My Chemical Romance? Why is your romance chemical? Panic! At the Disco? Calm down its just a disco... I kept scrolling till I found a band I recognized and actually liked. I kept scrolling through the songs under Tokio Hotel till I found Love is Dead. Eli seemed shocked that I actually found something

"So I'm guessing you like Tokio Hotel" Eli finally spoke up

"Of course. Why would I choose it if I didn't like it?"

"I just didn't think you'd find anything," he said glancing at me

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Wherever you want to go," Eli answered.

"Hmm…" I started after thinking "somewhere where we can be alone somewhere quite…" I trailed off I've been wanting to have some alone time with Eli… in my bed… without clothes.

"I know the perfect place" he broke me out of my trance

O.o.O

Five more minutes of driving passed before Eli turned onto a dirt road

Eli's POV

I was going to take him to the abandoned church it was so quite, lonely, and… romantic. Now that's wishful thinking he has every girl swooning over him he would never want the outcast emo kid. The thought saddened me, loving him was like loving a celebrity… you can never have a chance with them but you still love them and have hope that they love you back even if they barely know your existence.

"This place is so haunted looking" Drew commented exiting the hearse.

"You said you wanted somewhere without people and quite here it is," I stated before laughing nervously. He hate it he didn't want anything that seems like couples come here I'm so stupid to think this was ever a good idea.

"I like it though" he smiled.

"Thank God" I thought.

He looked at me confused "Uh I didn't know my opinion mattered so much to you."

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" I asked getting a little anxious

"Do I make you nervous?" he questioned with an amused smile

"No" I answered flatly

"I was kidding how about we do something because right know I feel like I'm in a seen of twilight?"

"How about twenty question because we don't know each other all that well?" I asked hoping for his approval

"Sure I'll go first… full name?"

"Elijah Skylar Munro Goldsworthy"

"Two middle names that's hardcore" he commented

"And now that you know I'm gonna have to kill you" I stated completely poker face

"uhh…" he trailed off

"I'm just kidding Torres you actually think I'd do that to all your fangirls… I have the next question… when's your birthday?"

"Fangirls? Uh it's September 10… Umm… pets?" he answered

"A Pomeranian named Jinxx" I replied "Any crushes?"

"Umm… do you want me to be completely honest?" he asked

"Of course that's the rule of twenty questions"

"Don't freak out" he started before lowering his voice "you," he whispered barely audible

"What was that?" I questioned.

"You," he said a little louder but his voice cracked as if he was crying. I was about to say something before he got up wiping tears and took off running.

"Drew!" I screamed chasing after him.

I came to a clearing after running for a few minutes but he was nowhere to be seen. I continued to walk determined to find him.

"Drew!" I yelled again "I'm not gonna freak out. Please come to me I'm worried"

"It's just a stupid crush you don't have to like me back" he said coming up behind me staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"That's one staring competition your never gonna win" I stated "but on a more serious note I do like you back I thought it was a stupid crush but now knowing you have feelings for me I am probably the happiest I ever been in the past two years."

"What about Clare?" he asked

I sighed sitting on a log "I was thinking about breaking up with her"

"If you do… do I have a chance?"

I sighed again before leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek

"Yes" I replied "but that's the least of our worries we should get back to school."

"I guess your right" I agreed standing up and dusting off his jeans

**Review please it makes me extremely happy and brightens up my day **

**Peace, Love, and Glitter,**

**FabulousMisfit **


	4. Chapter 4

Drew's POV

I feel like I'm high… that's how happy I am. We got back to school right before 5th period that's when we parted our ways I went to math and Eli. I sat in math barely listening but the teacher didn't take notice to my dazed expression. "I wonder when Eli's gonna break it off with Clare?" I thought to myself "Hopefully soon."

Eli's POV

I stepped into English class just as the bell rang. "Now I have face Clare" I thought to myself "great" I added sarcastically.

"Hey" I whispered to her before class started.

"Hi," She responded before looking at my emotionless expression "What's wrong?" she then asked.

"I'll tell you at lunch meet me by the picnic tables," I replied

"Okay," she said before turning around.

About ten minutes into class I was hit by a little folded piece of paper. I looked around but I already knew the perpetrator I glared at Adam before opening the note.

"_Why so glum chum?" _the note asked.

I quickly took out a pen and started writing, _"I'm gonna break up with Clare." _I wrote back before throwing the note back to Adam.

"A few moments passed before the note landed back at my feet. I casually dropped my pen off my desk and retrieved the pen and note at the same time.

"_Woah… Why? I thought she made you happy :/" _

"_I'm interested in someone else," _I wrote back

The note came back mere seconds later

"_Who?" _

"_I'll tell you when the time comes Torres, but until then don't pass this back. If we get caught Mrs. Dawes will read it aloud."_ I tossed the note one more time, but it never came back.

O.o.O

English class passed to quickly for my liking and it was now lunch. I stood by the picnic tables awaiting Clare's arrival.

"Hey" I heard a soft voice say behind me.

"Hi" I responded turning around to face her.

"I'm not stupid," she commented crossing her arms, "I know you like someone else and that's okay… okay maybe its not okay, but I still want to be your friend. At least you didn't cheat on me… or did you?"

"No I never cheated on you, but your right I do like someone else. I'm sorry I tried to make this work..." I dropped off "but I do want to be friends."

She stepped forward and hugged me, "I just want you to be happy," she trailed off releasing me, "plus there may be this other guy."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Nothing…" she replied innocently.

"Edwards you vixen" I over dramatically exclaimed

"Hey! You liked someone first," she pointed out with a satisfied smirk

"Touché…. Friends?" I asked holding my hand out.

"Friends" she answered reassuringly shaking my hand.

Drew's POV

"So what happened to you this morning?" Alli asked in a flirtatious manner.

"I skipped," I answered flatly.

Alli was flirting with me… again. When will this girl realize that I'm not interested. I only want to date one person and that person is Eli.

"Are you even listening to me?" she questioned angrily.

"In complete honesty no," I replied casually.

"Well then" she seethed before tuning on her heel and stomping away.

I need to do something… find someone. For about 5 minutes I searched high and low for him, but I couldn't find him. I sighed in frustration before continuing. "I am going to find him," I whispered to myself. About 3 minutes later I found him by his locker. Running up to him I let out breathlessly "Hi."

"Uh… hey?" he questioned surprised to see me.

"Can I ask you something?"

End of Chapter 4

"Who is drew talking to? Will Eli and Clare manage to stay friends? Will Adam get a clue? Find out on the-"

"Chloe are you narrating again?"

"Uh no…." lowers voice to a whisper "Find out on the next chapter of What if We Were Both Romeo"

**Authors Note: Hey guys I need to ask ya'll a question. So there this Degrassi fan fiction and its like Eli and Adam stuck on a ski lift and then "stuff" happens… do any of ya'll know the title? If so can you leave the name in a review I want to reread it kinda like my training for writing a boy on boy relationship (this is what I've been doing for the past 3 days).**

**Peace, Love, and Glitter,**

**FabulousMisfit **


	5. Chapter 5

Drew's POV

"Uh… sure" Zane answered awkwardly. Though on the same football team after the two Rileys incident they didn't really talk or associate.

"Your gay right?" I asked not noticing how blunt I sounded

Zane's uncomfortable yet calm manner shifted to a little more hostile one "I think that's obvious. Why do you want to know?" he answered calmly but with an icy undertone.

"How bad is it?" I asked looking at the ground.

Once again his manner shifted into a caring one "How bad is what?" he asked in return gently placing his hand on my shoulder.

"The bullying, the teasing, etc." I explained keeping my eyes locked on the floor.

"Once you got the people that matter to accept you what everyone else thinks doesn't matter," he answered. "Why are you asking me?"

"Uhh…" I trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me it none of my business" he cut in noticing how the question made me uncomfortable.

"But I kinda want to…. Want to sit?" I asked gesturing to the bench beside us. We both sat and I felt like I was telling the most important secret in the world… well it was the most important secret in my world. "I like this guy and he likes me back."

"Whoa wait a second" he cut in "are you gay?"

"Maybe I might be leaning more toward bisexual girls used to interest me not so much now." I answered.

"Oh cool carry on with your story."

"Yeah well I told him I liked him and he said he did too… I want to be his boyfriend but I'm scared." I explained.

"Scared of what?" he questioned.

"What people might think, going through what you and Riley have gone through, screwing up." I finished quietly

"Who cares what people thing or what they might do. If you love him and he loves you that's all that matters." He replied

"What about my family" I asked scared

"I'm pretty sure Adam will be fine I've talked to him during LGBT he seems cool," he answered my question sincerely. "as for your parents well your mum's scary but I don't know your dad."

"Thanks Zane" I said getting up.

"Who do you like anyways?" he questioned

"Eli" I stated simply before walking down the hall before turning around "don't tell anyone though."

Eli's POV

Clare and me sat and ate lunch together for about fifteen minutes before Adam ran up

"Did you do the deed?" he asked out of breath

"Yeah I did but were gonna stay friends," I answered

"Good luck with that," Adam commented off handedly before pulling an apple out of his bag

"And what do you mean by that Mr. Torres?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"I'm just saying all couple say that when they break up and it never really happens" he answered taking a bite out of his apple.

"We'll make it happen" Clare cut in

"Yeah we will," I said backing her up

"Okay" he dropped of drawing out the y "are you gonna tell me who your crushing on yet?" He interrogated.

"You'll find out soon" I replied mysteriously.

He groaned at my answer he wasn't that patient... never was, never will be. Lunch went on about the same, Adam asking me who I was crushing (if he asks me one more time he's gonna end up in the back of Morty) and the usual misfit conversations. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and I got up and left for gym… gross… Drew is in my class that makes it a little better. The whole class stood outside the locker rooms and I stood with the rest of the class shifting from foot to foot. Honestly I was nervous what if Drew doesn't like me enough to date me what if…

"Hi Eli" a voice greeted behind me.

"Hey" I whispered back

"Why so quiet?" he asked

"I didn't really think we'd talk during school," I answered.

"Well were going to Goldsworthy whether you like it or not" he replied smiling.

"Okay everyone I want you changed and out here in less than five minutes" the coaches voice boomed breaking our conversation.

The locker room was divided into two separate rooms, room A and room B. I walked into A and Drew walked into B.

Drew's POV

I walked into the locker room and almost immediately K.C. started questioning me.

"Why were you talking to Emo Boy?" he asked as I took my shirt off.

"He's an a'ight guy if you get to know him." I answered as I continued to change into my mandatory p.e. uniform.

"Since when did you get to know Dr. Doom?" he asked

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?" I asked loudly "It's not like I committed a crime. I just talked to a person."

That shut him up easily. I quickly tied my shoes and exited the locker room meeting Eli just outside the doors.

"Today I'm going to go easy on you" The coaches loud voice said "we will be playing soccer. Everyone go to the field. Drew your captain number one and K.C. your number two choose your teams I'll meet you out there."

"Who chooses first?" K.C. asked

"Umm… Drew" he answered before disappearing into his office.

"I choose Eli," I stated and everyone gasped "what's the problem?"

Everyone mumbled excuses and the choosing continued.

"Guess we can get going," K.C. commented before walking towards the field

"Yeah" I answered following.

End of Chapter 5

_Next time on What if We Were Both Romeo: all the hot Degrassi guys play soccer and things get tense between K.C. and Drew._

**Authors Note: So Yeah… this chapter is not my best… whatever. Who saw the Degrassi season 12 Bit Your Tongue Promo…. Adam looks amazing just saying… **

**Review please it makes me feel accomplished as an author! **


	6. Chapter 6

Eli's POV

I stood on the field, awkwardly. I don't fit in when it comes to situations like this. When my only two friends are taken out of the equation and all that's left are a bunch of jocks.

"Emo Boy catch," I heard someone yell before I was hit in the back of the head with a soccer ball. I signed before picking the ball up and tossing it back. Emo boy was one of the ever so original names the meatheads used against me along with wrist slitter, Dr. Doom, and my personal favorite Emo Fag. People wonder why I put up with this shit but its simple I don't when the person has an intellect higher than a 4th grader, but from what I've learned if you fight with a stupid person they'll bring you down to there level and beat you with experience. So I'll take the insults… they don't phase me, but obviously its annoying to be everyone's target all the time.

"Why are ya'll just standing around start playing," the coach yelled.

I was put on offense **(I don't play soccer so I have no idea how to play the closest I have ever gotten to playing was in p.e.)**… this should be fun. I stared down Fitz who was one of the other teams offenses and Drew glared at K.C…. wait I thought they were friends maybe its just Drew's competitive edge shining through. The coaches whistle blew and the game started. I thought about my knowledge of soccer from back in 7th grade when I played for my middle school team. I ran up towards Gerard and he passed to me. I quickly dribbled the ball towards the goal and kicked as hard as I could at the goal. I shut me eyes and prayed to God I made it and didn't look like a complete idiot in front of everyone especially Drew. I was brought back to reality when Drew clasped his hand on my shoulder.

"Where the hell did you learn to play like that?" he asked surprised.

"I have no idea," I answered honestly I was never good at soccer.

The goalie threw the ball back in and Drew got it and started running toward the goal. I followed and K.C. came up behind me and pushed me to get closer to Drew. I scoffed and continued to run. K.C. caught up with Drew and slammed straight into him he hit the ground hard I ran towards him and helped him up. He slightly hugged his ribs.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered.

The rest of p.e. went without incident.

"Hey I need your number." Drew stated holding out his phone

"Yes you do," I reasoned before taking it and making a new contact. "Text me first then I'll have your number." I commanded before turning and walking down the hallway. I stepped into my literature class that I had with Clare and Adam.

"Hey guys" I greeted sitting in my seat and taking out my notebook.

"Hey" they both responded staring at me.

"What?" I asked looking at both of them weirdly.

"Will you please tell us who you like?" Adam begged

"No and if you ask me again you're going to end up under Morty," I explained and he shut up instantly.

"Good afternoon class today we'll be start the book Romeo and Juliet. When I call your name please come and get your copy," Mrs. Dawes started class before calling out each person's name. "Eli Goldsworthy" I stood up and started to her desk before I could even notice I was tripped I was on the ground. I turned and glared at Owen.

"Sorry Faggot my leg just doesn't know where it belongs," Owen laughed along with his friends.

"Owen detention," Mrs. Dawes stated before handing him a detention slip. I stood and collected my book from her and made my way back to my seat. Class dragged on forever before the final bell rang. I walked towards my locker and Drew was standing next to it.

"Hey" he greeted "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to The Dot or my house and just hang out?" he asked.

"How about your house… if Adam asks can we tell him or does he not know your…" I dropped off not knowing his sexual orientation.

"I'm bi" he filled in "and what are you Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Pan" I answered.

"Okay you're going to have to explain that when we get to your house," he stated chuckling.

"I will," I replied "come on Torres to Morty… again. Wait maybe we should go get Adam."

"Ya think?" he asked

"Adam J. Torres get yo ass over here," he yelled

"Jesus Eli must you yell across the hallway?" Adam questioned approaching me and not noticing Drew "besides I have LGBT today I don't need a ride."

"Oh," I said more to myself than him "sorry I forgot."

"It's okay" he replied before disappearing into the crowd.

"Let's go Drew" I said turning towards him.

"Sure," he replied before we both made our ways outside and to my hearse.

**Authors Note: I'm just gonna say Eli's going to be the "girl" in this relationship (sorry i really can't word it any other way, but i mean he's kinda more effeminate than Drew.) Review!**

** Peace, Love, Glitter,**

** FabulousMisfit :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I should really stop writing at 3 in the morning. I reread the last chapter and I saw some mistakes so yeah overlook those. And I noticed that Drew said your house but they're going to Drew's.**

Drew's POV

We arrived at my house and nobody was home.

"I think we need to talk" Eli commented breaking the silence.

"Okay" I stuttered hoping nothing was wrong.

"Are we going to try and make this work or are we just going to ignore this and try to be friends?" he questioned with pleading eyes.

"Do you want to make it work?" I asked stepping forward. He got on his toes and placed a kiss on my lips. "I'll take that as a yes"

"No that's actually a no in my native language." He commented sarcastically.

"Well then… oh yeah can you explain pan to me. I'm hoping your not sexually attracted to cooking equipment." I joked

"Yes because on my weekends I like having wild sex with a pot," he responded jokingly, "but actually it means I am attracted to anyone not based on their sex but their chosen gender like transgenders, bigender, intersex or the third gender." He explained.

"Umm, but I'm not a transgender or the other three… what are the other three?" I questioned obviously confused.

"You don't have to be either that's just what sets me apart from being bisexual is that I will date girls, boys, transgenders, bigenders, intersex, and third genders. Bigender is when you identify as both a girl and a guy, intersex is when a person is born as both a girl and a guy, and the third gender is when a person identifies as neither a guy or a girl but still identify themselves as a gender of some sort." He explained.

"Can I just refer to you as bi?" I asked

"I guess I can make an exception," he replied gently, "oh and you may find this pushy and you may find me high maintenance and I don't want to push you to do anything your not comfortable with but…" he trailed off searching for words "I would like if you'd tell your parents about us when we become official." He stuttered staring at the ground.

"I would never want to hurt you and keeping you a secret will hurt you so why would I ever do that. Adam knows I'm bi and I'm sure my parents will accept the fact that I would date a guy and if they don't that's their problem." I assured him.

"Thanks Drew," he thanked "so what do you want to do?" he asked shooting me a smile.

"I don't know how about we watch a movie," I replied and he nodded signaling yes "How about you go choose the movie and I'll grab some snacks."

"Okay" he said before making his way towards the basement. I walked into the kitchen and started making popcorn and I poured two glasses of Dr. Pepper. I heard the garage door open and shut.

"Drew," my mother greeted entering the kitchen with groceries, "why are you home don't you have friends to hang out with." She joked unloading the groceries.

"I'm watching a movie with a friend actually" I shot back defensively.

"Who?" she asked organizing the canned soup.

"Eli" I answered simply before I heard a can hit the ground.

"That's odd" my mother commented picking up the can, "but he seems like a nice kid."

"Um… mom can I tell you something," I asked gently

"Yes" she answered in the same tone. I'm nervous… oh crap she's staring at me ah I got to make something up quick.

"I failed gym," I blurted out.

"I don't thinks that's possible and I know that's not what you want to tell me but I won't press the issue. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything," she replied gently "don't you have a friend you should be attending to."

"Uh yeah" I said before scampering downstairs with the popcorn and Dr. Pepper.

"Hey I chose The Shining is that good with you?" He asked holding up the DVD case.

"Yeah." I replied sitting on the couch while he set up the movie. We both sat at opposite ends of the couch

"I love this movie," Eli suddenly burst out during the previews.

"It's a classic who wouldn't?" I replied looking at him. It was dark in the room but with the light of the glowing tv I could make out a faint smirk playing on his lips. The movie started playing and I began to let my mind drift. I was thinking of all kinds of stuff from how to tell Adam to my math test tomorrow. Somehow during the movie me and Eli subconsciously got closer, not laying on top of each other closer but more like we were sitting with about five inches separating us. The movie ended and I turned towards him.

"So now what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Sorry but my mom will be expected me home soon. We should hang more often," he replied standing up.

"Yeah we should," I responded mimicking his movements.

"Text me," he said before heading upstairs. I went up to my bedroom and I sat on my bed and turned on some music. I usually sit and listen to music when I need to think about stuff. I should really tell mom before she finds out on her own or Adam I mean it's his best friend more than likely Eli will tell him. I heard the front door open and slam shut. Adam's home.

"Adam can you come up here for a minute," I yelled down the stairs.

"Sure…" he yelled back running up the stairs, "What's up?" He asked entering my bedroom and sitting on my bed. I don't know why, but I grabbed his hand for comfort. His big blue eyes saddened, "Oh my God! Did grandma died? Mr. Fuzzbucket?" he started guessing.

"No neither your grandmother or your cat died," I trailed off "Ya know that I'm bi right?" I asked

"Yeah," Adam replied raising an eyebrow

"WellI'mkindaIlovewithyourbestfriend," I rushed out waiting for the explosion.

"Say what?" he asked not understanding what I had just said.

"Me and Eli are in love," I explained slowly watching for his reaction.

"That's why he was acting all iffy today!" Adam exclaimed suddenly

"So your okay? I asked.

"Yes" he said hugging me. "Just don't have wild sex while I'm in the house and don't steal him completely away from me."

No one's POV

Little did the two teens know a person stood outside the door hearing the whole conversation…

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while… in all honesty I kinda forgot about this story, but I'm back. Well that's all. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Audra's POV

Oh my God...

My baby boy's bi... try saying that three times fast. Is this what he wanted to tell me earlier? If it is why didn't he? Am I a bad parent? Does he feel like he would disappoint me if he'd even think about dating a boy? These thoughts raced through my head as I walked back downstairs. I entered the kitchen to see Omar cooking dinner. I gently walked over and started chopping a cucumber.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Omar asked still stirring the spaghetti sauce.

"Am I a bad mom?" I asked in response.

"No of course not why would you think that?" he reassured me.

"I just don't think the boys think they can talk to me about stuff," I answered

"They're teenage boys they're not supposed to open up" he reasoned smiling.

"When did you get so people smart?" I asked my husband

"It may be my psychology degree," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," I responded going back to chopping the cucumber, but I still couldn't get my mind off the news I had heard.

Eli's POV

I entered my house feeling like I was floating. I made my way upstairs and started on my homework

"Dinners ready," I heard my mom yell upstairs.

"Coming," I yelled back. It has been only my mom and me for years, my dad (if you can call him that) used to abuse us up until in 3rd grade when I came to school with a black eye. My dad was arrested and was charged with child abuse and domestic violence.

"How was school?" my mom asked handing me a plate.

"Good," I answered not being able to hide my smile

"What's got you smiling?" she interrogated jokingly.

"No reason," I answered trying to hide my smile but once again failing.

"You like someone," she accused poking me "what's her name?"

"It's a guy," I challenged stabbing a green bean on my plate and popping it into my mouth. My mum and I tell each other everything so she knows I'm pan and is completely fine with it.

"Name?" she questioned unfazed by what I just admitted.

"Drew, he's Adam's older brother," I replied. My mom squealed.

"I'm so happy for you, does he like you back?" my mom asked excitedly. She just wants me to be happy, that's all she's wanted since Julia passed.

"Yes he does," I smiled remembering today's events.

"That's good," she commented before returning to her plate.

"Yeah I guess it is," I said before letting the room fall silent

Drew's POV

"Dinner's ready," I heard my dad yell.

"Coming" both Adam and I responded standing up.

"You're gonna have to tell them sometime. There's no time like the present," Adam commented leaving the room.

"Ugh," I sighed following him downstairs.

"How was school?" my mom questioned cheerfully... that is so out of character for her she's usually all business even at home.

"Uhh…" Adam trailed off feeling her forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked also noticing our mom's behavior.

"Fine never been better," she answered smiling brightly.

"What's the bad news?" I asked

"Bad news? No bad news," She answered taking a bite of spaghetti.

"Seeing you're in a good mood. Drew has something to tell you," Adam stated… traitor.

"Dammit Adam," I muttered.

"Hey you did it to me when I had something to come out with," Adam responded defensively.

"What is it Drew?" my dad asked setting his fork down.

"Ummm… I kinda… sorta… may be in love… with a person of the same gender as me," I mumbled looking up to see my parent's faces… both had shock written all over them. I've never felt so much like a stranger in my own home. I roughly pushed my chair away from the table and stormed upstairs. I lay facedown on my bed for a couple minutes before hearing a knock on my door.

"Drew, honey, can I come in?" I heard my mom ask gently from outside my door.

"Sure" I mumble into my sheets. I felt the bed shift as she sat on it

"Drew," she started placing her hand on my back. "Why are you so upset?" she asked but continued before I could answer, "We are in no way disappointed in you."

"But I love another man, you said you wanted a normal family" I said.

"No I said I wanted a normal family dinner." she started "Drew I was insensitive when I told Adam that. Me and your father love you no matter who you love." She finished rubbing my back.

"So your saying your okay with me being bisexual? Like your not gonna disown me?" I asked sitting up.

"Of course, nothing you can say or do will ever make us disown you or stop loving you." She replied pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks mom," I whispered into her shirt

"Your welcome baby boy," she replied holding me tightly.

**Author's Note: I am so ADD it took me like 3 days to write this…. oops. Well I'm gonna be gone for like a week starting this Thursday so I won't be able to update, but I will be writing so yeah. Just thought I'd let you know before you guys thought I had died or fell off the edge of the earth.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
